Careless & Clueless
by claireeleven
Summary: Lucy and Alex get careless. Luckily for them, Kara is pretty clueless.


"Hey Winn, can I get you to take a look at something?" James asked as he entered the Supergirl office, holding the most recent photo he had taken. It was a simple wide-angle shot of Kara standing over the body of the latest alien to attack National City but as he was editing it, he'd noticed something in the background. Something he really wished he hadn't seen.

"Um, sure?" came Winn's hesitant reply. Even before James and Kara had started dating, he had never been James' go to guy for anything except computers. Reaching out to take the photo, his interest piqued when James didn't let go of the photo, instead choosing to continue staring at it with a pained look on his face.

"James?" Winn spoke, jolting the other man out of his trance and causing him to release the photo. Now able to see the photo properly, Winn was still no wiser to what had James acting so bizarrely.

"Your girlfriend is very pretty, James," Winn offered, moving to hand the photo back.

"No," James said forcefully, as he snatched the photo back, slamming it on the desk and pointing to the part of the photo that had him so disgruntled. Leaning in, Winn took a closer look at an alleyway at the edge of the picture, where he could just make out two people with their hands tangled in each others hair and their lips locked. In fact, if they hadn't been wearing such familiar uniforms and been standing hardly a block away from the other DEO agents, he might have just mistaken them for a random lesbian couple.

"Is that Alex kissing…" Winn trailed off, now understanding why James wasn't dealing so well with this.

"Alex is kissing who?" Kara's voice suddenly demanded form behind them.

Both men stared blankly back at the woman who seemed to be struggling between deciding whether to act betrayed or excited. 'Why hadn't her sister told her she was seeing someone?' Kara thought to herself.

Coming towards the desk, Kara noticed the photo and moved to take a closer look. James quickly moved to flip the photo over, momentarily forgetting that his girlfriend had x-ray vision. Luckily, Winn was slightly smarter and when Kara rolled her eyes and reached up to remove her glasses, he snatched the photo up of the desk and shoved it down the front of his pants.

"Gross, Winn!" Kara exclaimed, shoving her glasses back on and shooting him a look of disgust. "Just tell me who my sister is kissing."

"I think it might be better if you just speak to her," James slowly told her, avoiding eye contact.

"Why are you two acting so weird? Is it Maxwell Lord again? Because I swear to Rao. Wait. It's not J'onn, is it?"

"No. It's definitely not Maxwell or J'onn," Winn reassured her, before adding. "I don't think they're her type."

"What?" Kara questioned, completely clueless.

"I think you should go and talk to Alex," James flatly replies, although Kara is already out the window before he finishes his sentence. With a frustrated sigh he takes out his phone and quickly searches his contacts for his ex-girlfriend's number.

"What are you doing?" Winn asks, pulling the crumpled photo back out of his pants.

"Calling Lucy. Can you try Alex? They deserve a heads up."

"Right. Woah. How long do you think this has been going on?" Winn asks as he quickly finds Alex's number and hits the call button.

"I have no idea," James mutters, completely thrown by the fact his ex-girlfriend is apparently now kissing his girlfriend's sister.

Alex and Lucy were sitting in their shared office filling out paperwork. At least that's what they'd told Vasquez they would be doing for the rest of the afternoon. In reality, Lucy was straddling Alex's lap with one hand entwined in the other woman's hair and the other starting to creep it's way under the tight fitting shirt Alex always wore.

Just as her hand grazed the underwire of her girlfriend's bra, Lucy's phone suddenly began to ring across the room, but as she groaned and reluctantly pulled away, Alex's phone also started ringing.

Alex quickly picked up her phone and showing the caller ID to Lucy, she swiped her finger across the screen, heart rate already increasing at the thought of Kara being hurt.

"Winn?" She blurted out as soon as she had the phone to her ear.

"Kara knows you've been kissing someone and she's coming to ask you who it is because we wouldn't show her the photo," Winn informed her, speaking as quickly as humanly possible.

"Wait, what? What photo?" Alex looked questioningly up at Lucy, who was still standing close enough to hear what Winn had said.

"James took a photo of Kara and he saw you two kissing in it and he showed it to me and Kara overheard but she doesn't know it's Lucy."

"Oh, god," was all Alex managed to say before she heard her sister's voice greeting Vasquez not far from the office. Running her hands through her hair, she quickly stood up and straightened out her shirt.

"It'll be fine," Alex said in what she hoped was a reassuring tone as she tugged the shorter woman's skirt back into place and lightly pushed her back in the direction of her desk.

As she sat back down and tried to act as natural as possible, Alex stole one last glance at Lucy who was failing miserably at acting natural and was just staring wide-eyed at the door as Kara entered.

"Alex," Kara spat out as sternly as she could before noticing Lucy staring at her. Maybe she should tone down this whole angry persona thing, she thought. "Oh, hey Lucy. Would you mind giving us a minute?"

"No. She can stay," Alex quickly interjected as Lucy all but tried to make a run for it.

"This isn't about Supergirl stuff," Kara said, completely oblivious to the tension in the room.

"I know," Alex simply replied.

"They called you didn't they?" Kara finally connected the dots. Well, half of them anyway. "So who were you kissing?"

"Listen, Kara. I've wanted to tell you but it's a bit complicated right now," Alex began, steadfastly avoiding looking Lucy in the eye.

"Is it Maxwell Lord because, so help me Rao, I cannot deal with that. I'm sorry, I love you, but no."

"It's not Lord," Alex sharply replied, offended that her sister would even consider him.

"Is it J'onn?" Kara tentatively asked, dropping her voice as she glanced over her shoulder at Lucy who had managed to turn her wide-eyed gaze to stare at her computer screen.

"No. Listen Kara, it's complicated," Alex began before she was cut off by her increasingly impatient sister.

"I'm your sister. We always talk about who I like! We're supposed to talk about boys together!"

Lucy had to fake a coughing fit to cover up her laughter at Kara's comment. The blonde turned to her with a look of concern while Alex simply glared at her.

"Do you know who she's seeing?" Kara said, hands on her hips and she took a step closer to Lucy's desk.

Lucy panicked. She couldn't seem to come up with a lie fast enough and was left with her mouth half open, staring up at the superhero.

"Kara, leave her alone," Alex said, exasperated and wishing this was over so her and Lucy could get back to their previous activities.

"I'm not leaving until I get answers," Kara said firmly, turning back to face her sister and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Kara, please. Can we discuss this later? How about we do dinner tonight?" Alex pleaded.

"Fine. Dinner tonight at my place," Kara agreed, storming towards the door. She paused with her hand on the doorknob and turned back to her sister. "But you have to bring your new guy!"

With that, Kara was off, leaving Alex and Lucy alone again.

"Dinner at Kara's tonight?" Alex asked, breaking the silence.

"I guess so," Lucy says hesitantly. "Are you ready?"

"Do I have any choice?"

"I'm sure Kara will be fine with – what are you doing?" Lucy cut herself off as Alex began frantically typing.

"Trying to work out what the Kryptonian views of homosexuality are."

"Alex, she's your sister. She loves you. She seems to like me now that I'm not dating the love of her life."

"Maybe," Alex replied, still frantically scouring her files for any information.

Lucy sighed and turned to her own computer to help Alex search. It couldn't hurt to be prepared right?

Kara had flown home from work, cleaned her entire apartment, ordered Chinese food and set the table. Unfortunately her super-speed meant that Alex would still be at least another 30minutes. Giving her far too long to ponder all the possible men her sister might bring along tonight.

Somewhere between her scoffing at the idea of Winn and Alex and mentally freaking out that it was James, the doorbell rang.

Kara simultaneously tried to use her super-speed to get to the door and her x-ray vision to look through it but only managed to make herself cross-eyed. Pulling her eyes back into focus, she swung the door open a little too eagerly only to have her smile fade a little when she found her sister and Lucy Lane on her doorstep.

"Oh hey, I didn't realize you were bringing more people," Kara said as she ushered the two women in. "I only got enough food for 3 people. Well, 2 humans and a Kryptonian."

Turning back from locking the door, Kara is instantly concerned when she realizes the co-directors are simply standing there, staring at her.

"Is something wrong?" Kara questions, not used to seeing her sister acting so strange.

"Kara, this is…" Alex begins, trailing off when she realizes she's never called Lucy her girlfriend out loud before.

"Lucy?" Kara offers, suddenly wondering if Myriad is back. "We've met before…"

"No. Well, yes. Yes, this is Lucy but she's not just Lucy," Alex rambles.

"You have a secret identity too?" Kara asks, still very confused.

"Yes. But not like that. She's- We're-," Alex has never felt this self-conscious before. Luckily Lucy is there to save her.

"I'm the one she's been kissing," Lucy states, taking Alex's hand and giving it a quick squeeze that she hopes is reassuring.

Kara stares blankly at her sister, trying to process the fact that her sister is kissing Lucy. Lucy Lane. James' ex. Her boyfriend's ex. A woman. Her sister is dating a woman.

"At least it's not Maxwell Lord?" Alex offers, attempting to lighten the mood. It snaps Kara out of her trance and she simply crosses to the dining room table to begin opening the takeout containers.

"We should eat," the blonde says without looking up.

The co-directors share a nervous look before moving towards the table and helping Kara.

Once they were all seated with plates piled high with food, Alex cleared her throat in an attempt to get her sister to look at her.

"Kara, can you please talk to me?" Alex begged, ducking her head in an effort to catch her sister's eye.

"Are you gay?" Kara blurted out, finally looking up.

"Yes," Alex simply replied as Lucy squeezed her leg under the table. They'd had more discussions about labels than she cared to remember.

"And you?" Kara asked, now directing her question at Lucy.

"Bi."

"Ok." Kara breathed out, looking down at her plate once again.

The room was silent once again and Lucy squeezed Alex's leg again, trying to reassure her girlfriend and herself.

Looking up again, Kara cleared her throat and flicked her eyes between the other two women before settling them on Lucy and narrowing her gaze.

"If you hurt my sister, just remember that I am totally capable of throwing you into outer space," Kara threatened, still in shock by it all.

Lucy gulped audibly, not used to having Supergirl's fury aimed at her.

"You're not mad?" Alex asked tentatively.

"No. If you're happy, I'm happy," Kara simply replied before digging in to her food. With her mouth full of food, she stopped and looked up. "You are happy, right?"

"Yeah. Yes. I'm– We're happy."

"Ok good," Kara said, returning to shoveling food into her mouth. The co-directors breathed a sigh of relief and feeling a lot less nauseous, they dug in to their own plates.

"Kara knows about us," Alex stated as she lay in bed, Lucy's naked body draped half over her own.

"Yeah," Lucy softly replied, lifting her head to look her girlfriend in the eye. "She genuinely seemed ok with it though."

"I know. It's just that Kara is a terrible liar and James and Winn know too so half of National City is going to know by the end of the week. Oh God. Kara's going to tell Mom," Alex rambled, her heart rate already picking up at the thought of their relationship becoming public knowledge.

"Hey. We'll be ok. Besides, it's midnight so there is nothing you can do about it right now," Lucy said calmly as she adjusted herself so she could lean up and kiss the taller woman.

"We have to talk to them tomorrow," Alex continued, unable to stop worrying.

Lucy gave up on trying to calm her girlfriend with her words and decided to distract her instead. By the time Lucy had kissed her way down Alex's neck to her collarbone, all thoughts of James and Winn and Kara had simply vanished from Alex's mind.


End file.
